thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
My Grave Past
Superdawnfan Alrighty (stop) WE WILL NOW START (stop) (Chris) Last time on Total Drama (Chris) Scott almost KILLED Bridgette (Chris) Jo and scott worked together to betray the girls alliance (chris) Amy has gained dominance over her team (chris) Shawn has gained popularity over it and they're conflicting (Chris) amy has also got approval of "the trio" Beth became leader Scarlett became Jealous and Cody is in between it and doesn't wish to be (Chris) Let's see how that all plays out right now (chris) ON TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (sTOP) 6:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Snoring. Hat tipped over face* 6:06 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *wakes up with a big smile on her face* 6:06 Superdawnfan (jo) it sucks having to sleep without the divider and mixed with the guys (jo) All because the others couldn't stnad having amy in their cabin we give her half one Shovel Night has joined the chat. 6:07 Shovel Night HI IM HERE TO STAY NOW Well Until dinner BUT UNTIL THEN 6:08 Superdawnfan lol 6:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *still sleeping* I got spurs...zzzz...that jingle-jangle.....zzzz.... 6:08 Superdawnfan (jo) *pushes everyone off their bed Rick bridge and Scott* 6:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) AAAHHH! What's goin on! 6:09 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *angrily messing with the inner workings of her calculator* 6:09 Superdawnfan (chris) Hey competitors I wanted to say if you're searching for the idol no need to look anymore it's already been found (Cody) Scarlett are you ok 6:11 Ryantprewitt (izzy) It's been found? Wow. Hmmm...... I wonder who that could be? 6:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Hmmm...Raise your hand if you have the idol! 6:12 Shovel Night (Scarlett) No. I'm still pissed Beth is in charge and I decided it was bright to throw this damn thing at the wall and NOW ITS BROKEN!!! *throws it at a wall again* 6:12 Superdawnfan (jo) Not me 6:13 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *deep breath* Im calm... I'm calm... 6:13 Superdawnfan (jo) I'd have shared it if I did with you rick (Bridgette) Um jo our alliance? (Scott) I don't got it 6:15 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ...*looks at him suspciously* Do you? 6:16 Superdawnfan (Scott) What reason do I have to lie about having it? (Scott) Well not having it 6:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ya know Scott; I was lied to my daddy once once* (Rick) He asked me if I had stolen the neighbors Hammer (Rick) I lied straight to his face and said 'no' (Rick) Ya know what happend? 6:18 Superdawnfan (Scott) (Scott) What? 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Daddy found out and beat me within an inch of sunday (Rick) I have never lied since then (Rick) Aint I dont much tolerate lyin (Rick) So are you lyin? 6:19 Superdawnfan (Scott) *conf* Now my team is threatening me clearly rick is gone next not bridge he's worse a threat to me anyways (Scott) Of course not 6:19 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : ....alright Boy. I will take your word for now...but make no mistake. I am keepin you in check..*walks away* 6:22 Shovel Night (Amy) *conff* Shawn has got to go. He's useless, insane, and FUCKING ANNOYING 6:23 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) Wow why are you so against him I know why I am and make no mistake I'm on your side but curious rick why do you hate scott 6:24 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Ah Man. That fight with Chef yesterday was so fun! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I don't know...somethin about what that boy did to you yesterday rubs me the wrong way...... (Rick) Like a Rouge Bull 6:25 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) Oh the pushing me into the ocean and near drowning a paralyzed person yeah I agree he's oughta gp *go 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Me and Jo got it under control (Rick) I owe Joeline a lot. She helped me make it as far as I done have 6:26 Superdawnfan (Jo) He saved my life 6:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Indeed! I did kill a Bear ya know.... (For the record. Yes. He is gonna keep mentioning this when it's brought up) 6:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) Wow the two are so close bridge you may even need me since if I'm out they'll gang up on you (lol k) (beth) Scarlett it's not my fault you're bossy and mean and maybe if you did something other than complain we'd have done more during the challenge (gwen) So izzy how are you with everyone on the team right now? 6:28 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Beth I' m trying to get over it (Scarlett) But you constantly reminding me I'm angry and insulting me isn't making me less angry... 6:29 Superdawnfan (beth) get over an argument you started? It's not very nice to hold a grudge against someone for something not their fault (Beth) I'm just saying play nicer and maybe you'll be elected next time (Beth) *runs towards Rick and Jo* Oh you two are so cute (Jo) Him and I are not a thing (gwen) So shawn how've you been 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Umm...calm down Betthy *pushes her away slightly* you're more excited then ol' Alice Jitters back home.... 6:31 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I've been fine. Hehehe. :) 6:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) We caled her that cause she had the Jitters 6:31 Superdawnfan (Eva) You been talking to shawn at all? (jo) What's jitters? (Eva) I mean we don't want to associate too much with the guys *winks at Izzy( 6:32 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ummmm....that's a long story.... (Rick) Once her Jitters got so bad; she burnt down half of Ol' Man Barry's Cornfield (Rick) It was awful...but teh burning corn smelt kinda good actually.... (Rick) Believe it or not: Jitters was the one who gave me Sally 6:33 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *mocking her to herself* Be a little niiiicer. Get over the argument you starrrted. 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) And I still don't know why 6:34 Superdawnfan (eva) So shawn I've joined the girls alliance only to spy it think we have a shot at taking Jo down? After her bestie Beth Eliminated HAROLD! (Eva) I beat the crap outta her until Rick stopped me once 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Which...was awfully bad of you... -_- 6:36 Superdawnfan (Eva) Oh shut up 6:36 Shovel Night (Shawn) Yeah that could work! We just need to think of some way to convince everyone she's a threat... Which shouldn't be hard but is for some reason... 6:37 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *winks back at Eva* 6:37 Superdawnfan (gwen) Perry Amy our deal to vote Shawn is still on right? 6:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ....*walks over to Jo* Joeline; call me crazy...but I got a weird feelin that Eva is against you... 6:38 Superdawnfan (jo) Yeah I can see 6:38 Shovel Night (Amy) Yes. Definitely. (Perry) Sure. If it helps me. 6:40 Superdawnfan (Cody) Hey rick I have a question is you're deal to ally with amy after the merge still on?! (chris) challenge time! 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What deal? 6:41 Shovel Night (Amy) *runs up* Lets get it over with! 6:42 Superdawnfan (Chris) Ok but first I have a few things to show you guys (chris) First of all I have an announcement a person from last season Dawn has been arrested! 6:43 Shovel Night (Shawn) What?! 6:44 Superdawnfan (chris) Why so surprised shawn? remember her elimination well she did try to rig it executive meddling and blackmail all to keep you in which didn't even work 6:44 Ryantprewitt (izzy) OMG WHAT. O_O 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Daw-who? 6:44 Superdawnfan (jo) Creepy girl from last season not sure why he's bringing her up though 6:46 Shovel Night (Shawn) Jesus... Wow... I could've told her not to... (Shawn) Is she ok? 6:47 Superdawnfan (chris) Secondly a couple of last season Leonard and Sammy... Sammy didn't trust him since certain friends convinced him he was using her for competition and then she gained a crush on this friend after leonard pointed out he has treated her with nothing but respect he felt so hurt but nobody liked him all for a game and even this friend drove him insane and sammy feels guiltier than ever (chris) that friend is shawn (chris) But it wasn't much since a swing vote caused Duncan to go before Amy so her sister got the chance to upstage her again (chris) Her making it farther and when she finally beat amy she lost to her right after 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ; Uhhh...where's this goin with these strangers? 6:50 Superdawnfan (jo) These strangers are having shawn meddle in their affairs and it seems he's trying to guilt shawn or somethng 6:51 Ryantprewitt (izzy) O.O 6:51 Shovel Night (shawn) Why are you pointing this out, Chris...? 6:53 Superdawnfan (chris) Oh no reason just helping someone who doesn't see themself as a villain understand his issues btw Dave and Court were injured so bad they have head trauma 6:55 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What 'append? 6:55 Superdawnfan (chris) I reckon someone beat em with shovels last season (chris) Calling em zombies????? (chris) Possible mental illness 6:58 Shovel Night (Shawn) *looks guilty and starts rubbing his own arms* 6:58 Superdawnfan (chris) But hey you did nothing to help your friends Eva and Izzy when they were in danger and neglected em all season so I wouldn't put too much past you at best you helped eva when it did the most harm to another friend of yours so neglect isn't past you even when you said you'd get to know izzy you haven't spoken to your best friend as if you've been scared of her all season (chris) Anyways time for your challenge (Chris) Now this challenge 7:01 Shovel Night (Shawn) ... *goes to his cell* 7:01 Superdawnfan (chris) The Criminals will be using shovels (chris) To bury the rest of the contestants (chris) and knock em out OO vs CC and then we'll do an LL part 7:03 Shovel Night (Amy) *Conff* This is PERFECT! Now we have the perfect excuse to vote Shawn! 7:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Wait a minute.....are you telling me that our goal is to not get Wacked on the Head with Shovels? Aint that a bit rough? 7:04 Superdawnfan (chris) Yes and I don't care challenge as usual fighting em 7:05 Shovel Night Brb dinner Sub for me 7:06 Superdawnfan (Amy) So rick are we still going to the final 4 together? 7:07 Ryantprewitt (izzy) HEHEHEH! This is going to be fun! 7:07 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Umm...I dont know. Can we make it that far....? 7:08 Superdawnfan (amy) If we merge besides I'm still your friend right *Widens eyes acting* 7:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well...I mean.....I-I-I I'm just sayin.......... (Rick) What have you done for me? 7:09 Superdawnfan (Amy) I haven't done much but I haven't hurt you 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ...I mean...I guess.... (Rick) Aside from pounce me the other day..... 7:10 Superdawnfan (Amy) Well you put a knife in a shoe I needed to eat to win you kinda rigged it so I couldn't we were only trying to win I promise not to hurt you again please *hugs him* (Scott) *trips eva and takes her shovel* Sorrrrrrrrrry 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ah *turns Red a little...* Well....alright Amy; I think we can do it! 7:11 Superdawnfan (Eva) Oh I bet you are *chases Scott angrily* (Scott) EEEEP 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Rick) *head down in shame* We can't do it.....Jo and Beth don't like 'er.... 7:13 Superdawnfan (jO) *takes Scott's shovel* Oh let me handle this *fights using the shovel to hit gwen in the face and takes hers then using them both to hit eva* (Eva) WHOA OW NO FAIR (Jo) Neither was you're team ganging up on me yesterday I like to call this revenge 7:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) Wait a minute....if our goal is not to be hit with shovels...then.....*locks confessional door* He he he he heh.....Smart Rick...Smart.... 7:15 Superdawnfan (Cody) Gwen! (gwen) *falls out* 7:15 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *grabs shovel* HEHEHHEAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:16 Superdawnfan (jo) Now let's bury goth girl instead! *buries gwen* (Jo) Now Scott attack! (Scott) *jumps on Eva while Jo does pinning her to the ground* (Eva) I'M GOING TO STINKING KILL YOU 7:18 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *hits Scott with the shovel* 7:18 Superdawnfan (sCOTT) OW! 7:18 Ryantprewitt (izzy) HEHEHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! (izzy) *trips Scott* 7:19 Superdawnfan (Jo) *uses sweater to tie her up* OK now I need your shirt to muff her *takes scott's shirt and muffs Eva* (eVA) *Muffled screams at her* (Scott) Ow! 7:20 Shovel Night yo 7:22 Superdawnfan (Jo) That's how you beat a criminal (jo) So shawn you gonna just stand there? 7:23 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *gasps* 7:23 Shovel Night (Shawn) *is in the cell* 7:23 Superdawnfan (jo) *then proceeds to hit Izzy with the shovels (jo) Wow I took out three and they were supposed to take me out 7:24 Ryantprewitt (izzy) EEK! 7:24 Superdawnfan (jo) *steals izzys shovel* 7:25 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Uhhhhh..... You must be very strong but..... 7:25 Superdawnfan (jo) gonna just forfeit shawn realize that you deserve to go? 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *unlocks the confessional door* *peeks out* Alright Joeline! Keep up the good work! *Goes back to confesional and locks a door* 7:25 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *is dizzy but not unconscious. She dodged all of the shovels except for the last blow* 7:26 Superdawnfan (jo) HA YOU LOSE IZZY 7:26 Shovel Night (Perry) *starts taking Bridge away to a hole he was digging* 7:26 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Not quite, am I? The host didn't even announce who won yet! 7:26 Superdawnfan (bridgette) HEEY THAT'S NO FAIR HANDICAP (Jo) *facepalm* 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *leaps out of the confessional door, grabs a Shovel from nearby Jo, and lifts it above Perry's head* Now hold up there....now what do you think you're doin'? 7:28 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *tries to get up* 7:28 Superdawnfan (jo) *Hits Izzy in the head again* 7:28 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Agh! 7:28 Superdawnfan (jo) Stay dead! 7:28 Shovel Night (Perry) *kicks rick in the shin* Move. *goes around him and throws bridge in the hole* 7:28 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *is blacking out but tries not to* 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Gah! *slams down the Shovel on Perry's head as a knee-jerk reaction* 7:29 Superdawnfan (jo) NOW SHAWN ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE THERE OR DO SOMETHING! IF FORFEIT JUST SAY SO WE GET THE POINT FASTER! (Jo) *uses shovel to hit Amy* 7:29 Shovel Night (Perry) Ow! Bitch! *hits rick in the face with the hilt* 7:29 Superdawnfan (jo) *Then beats amy with 3 shovels* 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Gah! *hits him with Shovel again* 7:29 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *then gasps and suddenly turns back to normal when she sees Amy being hit* AH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:30 Shovel Night (Amy) *blocks it from Jo* 7:30 Superdawnfan (jo) DANG IT 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username gtg SD will sub for me 7:30 Shovel Night (Perry) Stop it, dick! *slams him in the face as hard as he can* Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 7:31 Superdawnfan (jo) *hits him from behind as he attacks rick in the head then takles him* (JO) Rick he's too strong for you! 7:32 Shovel Night (Amy) *pushes the dirt over Bridgette, burying her while they're fighting* 7:32 Superdawnfan (jo) EVERYONE ON THE TEAM ATTACK (Scott) *attacks Amy* 7:32 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *gets up, sneaks behind Jo, and hits her from behind in the head* Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to take down the craziness that is izzy! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:33 Shovel Night (Amy) Jesus! Its already do- *trying to block everyone but eventually falls* 7:33 Superdawnfan (scott) *throws her into bridge's funeral and pulls bridge out (Bridgette) Thank scott but don't think this means I forgive you for trying to MURDER ME the other ep I know you're only doing this not be eliminated 7:35 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YAY! I hit Jo in the head! Now Chef's Next! 7:35 Superdawnfan (jo) HEY BRIDGE I GOT AN IDEA *throws bridgette on perry then tries to tackle him with (scott) 7:35 Ryantprewitt (izzy) O_O How...... Whatever! Chef is my main priority to take out anyway! 7:35 Shovel Night (Perry) NOPE!! *takes out pistol and kicks them off, pointing it at them* STAY BACK! I SWEAR TO GOD! 7:37 Superdawnfan (Rick) Oh no you don't this is for Joeline! *charges into perry and tries stealing the pistol out of his hand pushing him in with amy possibly failing* 7:37 Ryantprewitt (izzy) OMG. HE HAS A GUN! *gasps with a shocked look then laughs uncontrollably* 7:37 Superdawnfan (jo) *kicks between perry's legs* 7:38 Shovel Night (perry) *no effect and is still holding the gun, then takes a deep breath* Im sorry. Im calm now. *picks up shovel and hits rick in the face with it* 7:38 Superdawnfan (Jo) he's too strong! HIDE WHILE YOU CAN (chris) I'd say that too but it appears only perry is participating now (chris) Which is why I'm stopping here! (chris) Perry you got your team 1 points *point 7:40 Shovel Night (Perry) Yay. (Amy) *gets up and goes up to him, tugging his ear to her mouth so she can whisper to him* You dipshit. We need Shawn to go. We cant win. 7:43 Superdawnfan (Chris) Jo you're team would have 5 points but due to rick cheating and you lost a point and hurting injuring and non cop like things 2 points off but I'll add one back on since reinforcement is needed sometimes and cops who abuse power do exist 3 points (Rick) cheatin' I just did what you told me to and avoided gettin' whacked... (jo) *disappointed sigh* (Chris) I dug up everyone else and anyone used to be defenseless now are fine here's your clothes back btw *throws back scott's tank and Jo's sweater* Using this to tie up Eva and Muff her was hilarious! (eva) Shawn are you ok? 7:48 Shovel Night (Shawn) *no answer* 7:48 Superdawnfan (Eva) Shawn can you say something anything? 7:48 Shovel Night (Shawn) *no answer* 7:49 Superdawnfan (eva) Why don't we win it for your friends I mean you wanna bail dawn out right? 7:50 Shovel Night (Shawn) *short pause but nods* 7:51 Superdawnfan (chris) Now LL's part of the challenge 1 points per thing I ask of 7:52 Shovel Night (Scarlett) This shouldn't be hard. I'm sure Beth is just amazing under stress. 7:52 Superdawnfan (Chris) First can you build something for people to be able to breath underground another construction challenge (Beth) Oh thank you so much for the support *rolling eyes* 7:53 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Alright, Beth. Lead the way. 7:54 Superdawnfan (Chris) Second can you name each violation of their job OO did (Chris) Oblivious officers 7:56 Shovel Night brb shower 7:56 Superdawnfan (Chris) third what was excused but would've been wrong by any other (Chris) and 4th unbury some of the other people who were buried I know I said I unburied em but hired Chef to bury em again (beth) that's so mean though (Chris) I know don't care (Scarlett) Oh wow complain and mope about the challenge to get outta it typical beth (Beth) I am not! (Scarlett) Anyways Cody you and I take care of the construction since beth has been shown to be incapable she'll get us supplies since she can't build a thing (beth) I'm not used to SCULPTING out of scratch like we had to last episode Ryantprewitt has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 8:15 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Yeah yeah anyways get me some glass some cotton and something to make fire something to hold that heat and conduct it so that way I can melt properly and also get me a fire extinguisher (Beth) but that's only to be used in case of emergencies! (Scarlett) Silence! Do as I say if you want to win Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 8:17 Superdawnfan (Beth) *begins mocking annoyed* 8:17 Nobody else wanted this username just checkin did anyone get elimated yet? 8:17 Ryantprewitt (izzy) HEY CHEF! (chef) Huh? (izzy) *hits him with a shovel to the head* Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 8:17 Superdawnfan No but it's pretty much confirmed OO beat CC we're on LL's challenge ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hey! O/ 8:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) And while we're building after you brought supplies for this construction challenge 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (how far are we?) 8:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) after you got the supplies 8:19 Shovel Night HEY Yo FOX SPORTS 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (How long have you guys been going without me? 8:20 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Start making it so you dig up for bodies I'm sure a mole like you is used to making molehills (Cody) Okay, let's dig some people up!8:41Superdawnfan (Jo) I thought scarlett gave you construction duty8:42Shovel Night (Scarlett) Well it is all up to Beth. She IS the boss.8:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Whatever you ladies need me to do, I got it.8:42Superdawnfan (Rick) ya sure about trusting her though? Scarlett doesn't seem to be good friend of Beth Joelinn...8:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Cody, can you start digging? (Cody) *salutes, grabs the shovel, and sticks it in the ground*Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 8:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *struggles, trying to pull up dirt with the shovel, standing on the shovel with both feet*8:44Superdawnfan (Scott) Wait lemme help cody! I know where some bodies are laid8:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gee, thanks Scott!8:45Superdawnfan (Scott) You know just How gwen's screams sound right?8:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Yep! .... Wait, GWEN IS BURIED TOO??8:46Superdawnfan (Gwen) Help Somebody!8:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen's claustrophobic! She's scared of being buried alive!!! HANG ON GWEN!!! (Cody) *starts digging with his hands*Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 8:47Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes up to cody and hands him a shovel* Here. this'll be quicker.8:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *ignores her* Gwen!!! Can you hear me???8:49Superdawnfan (gwen) YES NOW LISTEN TO SCARLETT!8:49Shovel Night (Scarlett) Cody come on. Do you want her to die when you find her?8:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *grabs the shovel and starts digging, but struggles lifting the shovel with dirt in it*8:50Shovel Night (Scarlett) I'll do it. *starts digging up gwen and finds her head* Found her.8:51Superdawnfan (Gwen) *gasping for air* THANKS SCARLETT8:51Shovel Night (Scarlett) *helps her up* No problem.8:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I... I... Could've done that too.8:51Superdawnfan (Scott) the others buried are Bridgette! also Amy! (Jo) Why're you helping the other team Scott?(Scott) Hehe um Sorry8:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Scarlett, can you help Scott? I need to made sure Gwen's okay!8:52Superdawnfan (gwen) I'm fine!8:53Shovel Night (Scarlett) Alright. *goes to Scott* Where are the rest?8:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, you just went through a traumatic experience! I'm not leaving your side until I know you're fully okay!8:54Superdawnfan (Scott) Bridgette should be around where she was originally being buried and Amy in the same zone but probs not right next to each other so where they were buried8:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hello? Can anyone hear me?8:55Shovel Night (Scarlett) I think I can hear her voice... *goes to where its coming from and starts digging her up* (Amy) HEY!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME RIGHT NOW!8:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I think I can hear you Scarlett. I think you're close.8:56Superdawnfan (Rick) Ya really should stop throwing it you're lucky we have immunity right now but if you keep acting this way you will lose eventually and I won't feel bad8:57Shovel Night (Scarlett) *finds her foot then starts digging toward her head and finds it* Hello!8:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Phew! Thanks! (Cody) So, Gwen, you feeling better?8:57Shovel Night (Scarlett) *helps her up* Of course.8:57Superdawnfan (Scott) their challenge was to save you so yay they have 2/3 a point (Scott) I helped em out8:58Shovel Night (Amy) I DEMAND YOU UNBURY ME!8:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I... I guess I'll get Amy. (Cody) Stay close though, Gwen. I don't want to leave you all alone. (Beth) I finished making the breathing thingy! (Beth) *holds up a snorkel-looking device(8:59Superdawnfan (jo) Good job beth it's to breath underground right?8:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *starts digging around Amy* Hey, Amy? You hear me? (Beth) Yep!9:00Superdawnfan (jo) How does it let you?9:00Shovel Night (Amy) OF COURSE I CAN YOU IDIOT!! NOW DIG ME UP!!!!!9:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) It extends, so you can put it in your mouth, and put the other end above ground. (Cody) Sorry! I'm trying! (Cody) *digs up between her legs* I think I found... part of you.9:01Shovel Night (Amy) Then get me above ground, dipshit!9:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *mesmerized* Look away, Cody. Look away. Think of Gwen. Think of been. (Cody) *snaps out of it* Right, uh, okay! (Cody) * digs up the rest of her* You good? (Cody) *helps her up* Sorry that took a while.9:04Superdawnfan (chris) OK 2 POINTS for lawfuls no matter what CC is sending one home (Chris) Now can you answer what I asked you9:05Shovel Night (Amy) Yes I'm fine. And you better be QUICKER NEXT TIM!*TIME!9:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *flinches and blocks his face* S-sorry! I tried!9:06Superdawnfan (gwen) So Amy thanks for joining the girls alliance again!9:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, it's unlawful for the OOs to bury people alive, especially when murder wasn't warranted to begin with. (Cody) Amy's in the alliance? (Cody) Uh.......... *uneasy* That's.... Awesome! Yay.9:06Superdawnfan (gwen) What is there a problem with that cody?9:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) No problem! None at all. (Beth) Also, the OOs resorted to violence immediately, taking no progression to that point.Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 9:08Shovel Night (Amy) Better not be. Or else. *walks off*9:08Superdawnfan (chris) Wow CORRECT 3 POINTSScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 9:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Chris that can't be right.9:09Superdawnfan (chris) What do you mean?9:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *sarcastically* I couldn't have gotten any points. I'm completely useless. Just ask Scarlett. (Cody) *conf* Amy scares me...9:10Shovel Night (Scarlett) I don't get why you sound sarcastic when its true.9:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Of course it's true! That must be why I just got us points!9:11Shovel Night (Scarlett) One point. Yes. Great.9:12Superdawnfan (jo) well technically 2 (jo) you got 19:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, a point is a point.9:12Superdawnfan (jo) and even at that cody helped you no wonder she thought you'd be a bad leader9:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That's not what I said.9:15Shovel NightForget what scarlett saidI wasn't listening to the rules9:15Superdawnfanlol (chris) And what was something that was allowed to OO but not anyone elses for a 4th point?9:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *raises hand* Ooh! Ooh!9:17Superdawnfan (chris) Yes?9:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) They can resort to violent methods if all else fails. (Beth) And they can bear arms.9:18Superdawnfan (chris) CORRECT you guys did everything I asked so......... Lawfuls win! four points!9:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) And if someone else does that, they're a vigilante! Like Batman! (Beth) Woohoo! *looks smugly at Scarlett* (Cody) *trying to do a deep, gravely Batman voice* The darkness is my ally. I'm Batman.9:20Shovel Night (Scarlett) *claps slowly, in a ticked off kind of way*9:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *still doing the Batman voice* Scarlett, cheer up! We got the victory that Gotham deserves!9:20Superdawnfan (eva) So shawn who're we voting off?9:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *coughs* That voice hurts..,Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 9:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Think Gwen likes Batman?9:21Shovel Night (Scarlett) *smiles a bit* Yeah I guess we did win...(Shawn) Amy.9:22Superdawnfan (gwen) *rolling eyes*9:22Shovel Night (Shawn) Or... Ugh.. I don't know9:22Superdawnfan (eva) Isn't voting Amy what Sammy would want?9:23Shovel Night (Shawn) Yeah I guess...9:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Batman is the second best superhero there is. First best is CodyBoy. It was my Halloween costume last year.9:23Superdawnfan (Eva) What's the issue?9:25Shovel Night (Shawn) I don't FUCKING KNOW!! *has a mini freak out, slamming head against the wall, then lays back down*9:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wow. Is Shawn okay?9:26Superdawnfan (Gwen) So izzy remember who to vote off tonight? (Eva) I'm sorry I had you vote duncan over Amy at the time I didn't know it'd do so much damage to Sammy but if we get of Amy for Sammy maybe that'll make things better you can use the money to bail out dawn and maybe give some couples therapy to leonard and Sammy (Eva) As for Courtney and Dave um.... forget them?9:30Shovel Night (Shawn) ................Alright... I'll vote amy...9:30Superdawnfan (eva) *conf* I'm really worried about Shawn9:31Superdawnfan (GWen) You vote off perry got it izzy then next elim I help you vote out chef9:38Superdawnfan (eva) Shawn think you'll be ok?9:39Shovel Night (Shawn) No... But whatever...9:39Superdawnfan (eva) I'm sorry9:40Shovel Night (Shawn) It's not your fault9:41Superdawnfan (Eva) What do you feel most guilty for to least guilty for? (STOP) THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST (Even though ryan won't vote cody vote for him lol) (Stop)(CHRIS) THE FIRST PERSON SAFE IS (chris) OK the first person safe is Gwen (Gwen) Woohoo (Chris) The next person safe is Izzy9:46Shovel Night (Izzy) *insert izzy thing to say here*9:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *hearing that Gwen is safe* YES!9:46Superdawnfanlol @Shovel (chris) Eva (eva) Ok...... (Eva) Shawn did you vote yourself off?9:47Shovel Night (Shawn) You'll see.9:48Superdawnfan (Chris) Perry the only vote you got was by someone who said chef will go next9:48Shovel Night (Perry) Boy oh boy I wonder who that was.9:48Superdawnfan (chris) So you're safe and the final person safe is... (eva) IZZY CHEF ISN'T A CONTESTANT YOU WANTED SHAWN IN RIGHT?! (Chris) Amy!9:50Shovel Night (Amy) HAHAHAHAH!! *pushes shawn down into the dirt* IN YOUR FACE, FAGGOT!(Shawn) *gets up, dusts himself off, smiling, and walks to the cell without talking*9:51Superdawnfan (eVA) wait shawn!9:51Shovel Night (Shawn) Hm? *turns around*9:52Superdawnfan (eva) I'm sorry this had to happen *hugs him* did you eliminate yourself Izzy and I will miss you9:53Shovel Night (Shawn) I didn't. But I'm happy I'm not able to hurt anyone else... And forgive Izzy... I'm sure she didn't consider everything.9:53Superdawnfan (Eva) But if you didn't that means...... (chris) So looks like shawn's esteem was buried (chris) Amy's target is buried9:54Shovel Night (Shawn) Means what?9:54Superdawnfan (Chris) Eva's friendships and Shawn's cahnce at the million is buried what will be buried what'll be buried next (EVA) Amy and Perry... Only way to take out girls alliance... unexpected team... unstoppable *not able to complete sentences in wow* (Chris) Find out right here on TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON(stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)